


at the end of the day

by tracingstrings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingstrings/pseuds/tracingstrings





	at the end of the day

we’re going to die here

probably

with sickness and no food

no money but enough for

just one of the children

maybe we’ll all die

under the hands of this wealthy perv

 


End file.
